Helena
by K.rizzle0508
Summary: This story is about a new member of fairy tail! Helena has dealt with a dark past of being a victim of the Tower of Heaven, but that's all behind her now! A year later Memories start to unravel when Jellal Returns for Erza & A long lost Family Member returns into her life again!


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"All people have bad memories... But not as bad as the people that suffered at the Tower of Heaven. A few years back a girl named Erza started a fight to save some boy named Jellal. He ended up being cursed by zeref, and that's when things changed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" My mom died in the attack, My Brother Jones was kidnapped, I barely made it. When the attack started, My mom sent Jones I to one of the boats to escape this horrible place. Once we left things got crazy. We got to M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ain/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"land/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" we both started running to a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"N/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ear by/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" village. We decided stop to take a break a mile away from shore by a water well filled with salt water. All of the sudden guards from the Tower of Heaven came to kidnap us once they found out that we escaped. Jones didn't know what to do... He threw me into a well. It was because he didn't want me to get hurt. After I landed into the water Jones was gone not to be seen. I found a way out of the well, and that's when I Met Layanna./span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" A sea Mage spirit who posited me her powers to my little 5 year old self. Everything changed for me that day, but I was alone. 8 years later I was in a orphanage about 35 miles outside of Magnolia. One day I decided to run away to Magnolia from that dumb orphanage! The night I left a Teenage girl with red hair walked up to me. She ask if my Name was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"na/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #222222; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". She look very familiar, it was Erza! We were kind of friends at the Tower of Heaven. We talked for a while... Then BOOM! I became a member of Fairy Tail! I needed some work even thought I was almost 13, it was ok I fitted in just right./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX87376283" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
